Last Challenge
by himevaille
Summary: Kita terus berjuang dengan gigih, tidak takut terhadap rintangan karena kita yakin kita akan sampai pada tujuan yang sudah kita bangun dan menunggu didepan sana. Tetapi, kita juga tidak tahu, hal mana yang sebenarnya menjadi hal yang terakhir. ONESHOT! (Terinspirasi dari sebuah short quotes) RnR,please?


**KUROKO NO BASUKE** **© FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **LAST CHALLENGE by HIMEVAILLE**

.

.

 **Happyreading~ please, enjoy!**

.

.

 **KUROKO's POV**

Kenangan itu terus saja berputar membiarkan ingatan untuk tetap mengingat kembali, tidak dapat dilupakan. Dalam ruang hampa beralaskan dinding putih, potongan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah dilalui dengan suka cita yang manis terlihat amat jelas.

.

" _Aku Akashi Seijuurou"_

" _Kuroko Tetsuya desu"_

Minggu pertama masuk sekolah SMP Teiko, dia mengajak berkenalan. Siswa berambut merah delima yang mencolok, tinggi badan nya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Akashi-kun, aku memanggilnya begitu setelah berkenalan.

.

Semua orang berkata dia menyeramkan, tapi dia begitu baik dengan ku.

" _Tetsuya, mau pulang bersama?"_

" _Apa Akashi-kun tidak ada kesibukkan OSIS lagi?"_

" _Tidak ada"_

" _Baiklah"_

Aku senang, dia selalu banyak bercerita tentang hal yang belum ku ketahui sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang. Dia mengantarku, lalu dia dijemput.

.

Saat ada pertandingan basket, aku sangat gembira melihat nya bermain dengan sangat keren. Aku juga ingin bermain, berdiri di satu lapangan yang sama dengan nya, mempassing bola dan mencetak angka bersama. Aku jadi menyukai basket.

" _Tetsuya punya bakat, aku yakin itu"_

Dia menemukan bakatku, aku bisa bergabung dengan tim terkuat yang paling ditakuti se-antero Jepang. Dia mendukung ku, memberi semangat, dan mengevaluasi perkembangan ku.

.

Suatu hari dia mengajak ku ke sebuah taman pada musim gugur, semua daun disana sudah layu dan berguguran diterpa angin.

" _Aku menyukai mu, Tetsuya"_

Satu kalimat yang tidak pernah ku fikirkan terucap oleh siapa saja untuk ku, tapi dia mengucapkan nya. tanpa ragu, penuh keyakinan.

Aku tersipu malu, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak? Aku memang juga menyukai nya.

" _Aku juga"_

Bisa ku rasakan pipi ku memanas.

Dia tertawa. Ah, tampan sekali.

Tangan nya mencubit pipi ku dengan gemas.

" _Tetsuya lucu sekali"_

Aku malu, ini pertama kalinya. Aku tidak punya pengalaman percintaan sebelum ini. Dia yang pertama.

" _Jadilah kekasihku, Tetsuya"_

Dan dengan mudah menembak ku setelah menyatakan cinta.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak menolak.

" _Ha'i Sei-kun"_

Dia langsung memelukku. Aku membalas pelukan itu.

Angin musim gugur menginterupsi hangat pelukan, tapi kami tidak peduli.

" _Sei-kun, kenapa mengajak ke taman yang berguguran begini?"_

Dia mengelus kepala ku, aku suka tangan kekar nya membelai seperti ini.

" _Apa yang Tetsuya lihat pada pohon-pohon yang ada disini?"_

" _Daun pada pohon itu sudah kuning dan gugur, batangnya juga kering kerapuh"_

" _Ya, benar. Seperti itu juga lah aku jika tanpa Tetsuya"_

Blush! Bisa beritahu cara menormalkan detak jantung? Aku rasa jantungku sudah akan meledak karena terlalu kencang memompa.

" _Tetsuya"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa gugur nya bunga-bunga itu terlihat indah?"_

" _Tidak, mereka terlihat indah apabila bermekaran"_

" _Itu sebabnya cinta kita juga tidak boleh gugur, harus bersemi setiap waktu"_

Lagi, dia ini sejak kapan ahli beginian?

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku hanya bisa membalas dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ah~ betapa bahagia nya diriku.

.

Pada masa SMA, seharusnya itu masa kasmaran kan? sayangnya aku tidak bisa bersama nya. dia pindah ke Kyoto, Rakuzan High School. Tapi kami rutin telponan tiap malam, dia juga sudah sibuk membantu perusahaan ayah nya.

Setiap sabtu dia akan berkunjung ke Tokyo dan menginap dirumah ku. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan indah, hubungan kami semakin erat.

.

Final Winter Cup, kami bertanding dengan seragam berbeda, untuk sekolah masing-masing.

" _Aku tidak akan kalah dari Sei-kun"_

" _Silakan berusaha Tetsuya"_

Pertandingan sangat sengit, tapi tim ku sangat hebat dan berjuang keras tanpa patah semangat meskipun semua dari mereka tau bahwa lawan kami adalah raja iblis.

Ppittttt…. Peluit panjang berbunyi. Sekolahku menang.

" _Selamat Tetsuya, ini kemenangan mu. Tidak, maksudku kalian"_

" _Terimakasih Sei-kun"_

Kami berpelukkan ditengah lapangan, bisa kudengar suara sorakkan terutama para kaum perempuan. Hebohnya lagi, dia mencium ku. Dasar tidak sabaran menunggu sampai rumah.

.

Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, sangat romantis sampai kurasa gula darah ku naik tinggi.

Hanya adu mulut kecil untuk hal sepele, seperti…

" _Sei-kun, aku mau vanilla milkshake"_

" _Tidak boleh, sayang. Ini masih pagi"_

" _Tapi aku mau"_

Aku mencurutkan bibirku tanda mengambek, eh dia malah mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium ku.

.

Pada usia ku yang ke 24 tahun, dia melamarku.

" _Menikahlah dengan ku, Tetsuya"_

Sebuah buket bunga yang ditengah nya muncul cincin permata yang berkilau indah. Dia berlutut dihadapan ku, kami sedang ditaman yang sama dengan saat dia menembak ku dulu. Bedanya, sekarang musim semi.

" _Tentu, Sei-kun"_

Dia tampak shock sedikit, lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengendongku keliling taman. Sepertinya sudah disiapkan, ditengah taman ada panggung kecil dari hiasan bunga yang bermekaran, dia mendudukkan ku disana dan memasangkan cincin itu.

So Sweet, kan?

"Tetsuya.."

Nah, itu. aku sangat bahagia karena sampai detik ini masih bisa mendengar suara khas nya.

"Sayang.."

Dan panggilan sayang yang begitu ku sukai.

Perlahan ku buka mata ku, aku tidak ingin membuat nya menunggu ku terlalu lama. Aku juga ingin segera melihat wajahnya.

Benar, kan? dia sudah menatap ku sangat dalam, wajah nya semakin tampan saja.

Aku.. benar-benar bersyukur masih bisa melihat nya, mendengar suara nya, walau dalam keadaan berbaring diruangan yang bau obat-obatan dan berbagai macam alat yang menempel ditubuh ringkih ku.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON. NORMAL POV. **

" _Sei-kun, kurasa rumah ini sudah cocok"_

" _Kau yakin? Masih ada rumah yang lebih besar"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Ini saja"_

 _Akashi dan Kuroko sedang melihat-lihat rumah disebuah perumahan elit di Kyoto. Mereka akan segera menikah, saat ini sibuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan._

" _Baiklah jika ini mau Tetsuya"_

 _Rumah bertingkat dua dipilih, rumah ini memiliki halaman depan dan belakang. Kuroko sudah berencana menanam banyak tanaman indah._

" _Ayo, sayang. Kita makan siang"_

 _Setelah Akashi menandatangani surat rumah, mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil untuk menuju restoran yang sudah di reservasi sebelumnya._

 _Didalam mobil, alunan musik Beethoven ikut menyalurkan perasaan cinta._

" _Tetsuya, mau bulan madu kemana?"_

" _Eh? Itu… terserah Sei-kun saja"_

" _Aku sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan untuk ke Maldives"_

" _Itu terdengar mengasyikan"_

 _Akashi tersenyum menawan, akhirnya ia sampai pada tahap ini. tahap untuk bersiap menjadi kepala keluarga. Dia yakin dia bisa!_

" _Saat malam pertama, berapa ronde ya? Hmmm"_

" _Sei-kun!"_

 _Menjahili calon istri, tidak salah kan? Kuroko memukul pelan lengan Akashi, sementara Akashi hanya terkikik ringan dan pura-pura sakit._

 _Rrrrr.. Rrrrr_

" _Ada apa ini?"_

 _Jalanan bergetar-getar. Mobil yang berada dijalan raya semua menepi ke pinggir._

 _Akashi dan Kuroko pun dengan cepat keluar dari mobil. Kaki mereka tidak bisa berdiri dengan stabil karena guncangan pada tanah._

" _GEMPA GEMPA GEMPA"_

 _Suara orang-orang terdengar ricuh dalam teriakan kepanikan._

" _Sei-kun.."_

 _Kuroko memeluk Akashi, Akashi juga menjaga Kuroko dengan hati-hati._

" _AWASSSS…"_

 _Seorang bapak berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah Akashi dan kuroko berdiri._

 _Kuroko menoleh, pohon tempat mereka menepikan mobil hampir tumbang._

" _Sei-kun, awas!"_

 _Kuroko menolak Akashi untuk jauh dari nya sesaat sebelum pohon tersebut menimpa Kuroko dan mobil._

" _TETSUYA!"_

 _._

 _Ngiungg.. ngiungg.. ngiungg._

 _Ambulan berpacu cepat dijalan raya, seorang pasien sudah dalam keadaan kritis. Terlambat sedetik, kehilangan selamanya._

" _Tetsuya, bertahanlah"_

 _._

" _Dokter, bagaimana keadaan nya?"_

" _Luka tertimpa tidak terlalu parah, itu bisa dengan cepat sembuh"_

 _Akashi bernafas lega. Setelah menunggu 2 jam didepan ruang UGD._

" _Tapia da hal yang lebih penting yang harus saya bicarakan, mari keruangan saya"_

 _._

" _APA?"_

" _Begitulah"_

" _KAU BERCANDA KAN, DOKTER SIALAN?"_

" _Tolong tenanglah sedikit. Kanker yang bersarang pada otak nya sudah tidak bisa dibuang lagi"_

" _Selama ini dia baik-baik saja"_

" _Itu benar. Saya juga terkejut saat mendapat hasil pemeriksaan ini. imun dalam tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk menahan perkembangan sel kanker, tapi saat dalam keadaan lemah begini, sel itu berkembang dengan cepat"_

" _Lakukan sesuatu! LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN!_

" _Saya akan tetap berusaha"_

 _Akashi frustasi, ada apa dengan semua ini? hidup baru nya baru saja akan dimulai, mereka sudah bersiap di garis start, mereka harus melaju._

 _._

 _Sudah satu minggu Kuroko tak sadarkan diri, Akashi sampai tidak kemana-mana dan hanya menunggu di ruangan Kuroko. Tapi tadi malam Akashi harus pulang kerumah karena ada urusan mendadak tentang surat nikah nya dengan Kuroko, terpaksa Akashi pergi sebentar. Namun disaat itu pula dokter yang menangani Kuroko menelepon untuk mengatakan bahwa Kuroko sudah sadar tapi hanya sebentar saja, saat ini Kuroko sedang tidur sejenak._

 _Akashi tidak membuang waktu untuk segera menancap gas menuju rumah sakit._

 _Dokter juga mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa Akashi selalu menemaninya, selalu menyayangi Kuroko. Kuroko sangat senang dan lega mendengar itu. Kuroko pun sudah tahu tentang kanker yang diidap nya, dokter tidak boleh berbohong kepada pasien._

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Kuroko memandang wajah Akashi sangat lama, sangat merindukan wajah calon suami nya. begitu pula dengan Akashi. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sei-kun kurusan ya?"

"Tetsuya juga"

"Tapi Sei-kun tetap tampan, aku suka"

Cup! Hadiah karena memuji, satu kecupan di bibir yang berbicara itu.

"Sei-kun!"

"Tetsuya juga tetap imut"

Kuroko tersipu malu. Tangan nya yang terpasang selang infus dipaksa perlahan untuk terangkat demi menyentuh wajah Akashi. Dielus perlahan, dirasakan bagaimana kulit itu masih bisa disentuh.

Akashi mengenggam tangan Kuroko yang berada di pipinya, membantu tangan itu untuk menelusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Kemudian tangan itu dibawa ke bibir nya, dicium sangat lama sekali.

"Tetsuya harus kuat ya"

Berusaha tegar dihadapan calon istri, sesungguhnya Akashi benci menahan isak tangis.

"Tentu"

Tangan itu dicium lagi. Kuroko bisa merasakan bibir Akashi yang bergetar.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Maaf menganggu, aku harus mengecek nya dulu"

Dokter dan suster masuk kedalam. Akashi melepas dan meletakkan tangan Kuroko pelahan sekali.

 **Drrtt drtt…**

"Ponsel ku bergetar, ada panggilan dari pihak yang mengurus buku nikah kita. Sebentar ya, Tetsuya"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Akashi keluar ruangan.

Dokter yang sudah memastikan Akashi tidak disana, ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kuroko.

Wajah dokter itu begitu sendu, Kuroko sudah tau artinya.

"Tidak bisa lagi ya, dok?"

"Maafkan saya"

Membungkuk sangat dalam untuk sebuah kata maaf, Kuroko sangat menghormati itu.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membuka nya kembali dan memandang langit-langit kamar rumah sakit ini.

"Berarti besok hari terakhir ya"

Dokter itu tidak sanggup menjawab.

Saat Kuroko sudah sadar sebelum Akashi tiba, dokter sudah memberitahu bahwa kanker yang Kuroko alami tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan dan hidup Kuroko tinggal sebentar lagi. Kuroko lalu meminta usaha dokter untuk membuat nya setidaknya sanggup melaksanakan hari pernikahan nya, sebenarnya hari pernikahan itu tinggal 3 hari lagi.

Tapi, dokter bukan Tuhan. Mereka sudah berusaha keras sampai mendatangkan dokter paling professional sekalipun. Ini sudah akhir, sudah harus berakhir.

"Tetsuya, buku nikah kita sudah selesai. Kita tinggal tanda tangan disana"

Akashi masuk kembali ke ruangan dengan wajah berseri, Kuroko membalas senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Maaf saya permisi dulu, ada pemeriksaan lain"

Dokter dan suster buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan sebelum sempat Akashi bertanya apapun.

"Aku sangat menantikan nya, Sei-kun"

"Aku juga, sayang"

Dahi yang terekslpor dikecup mesra, Kuroko memejamkan mata meresapi kecupan itu, ingin selalu ingat bagaimana rasa dari kecupan manis ini.

"Sei-kun, bagaimana jika kita bermain challenge sebelum pernikahan kita?"

"Challenge apa Tetsuya? Kau sedang sakit begini. Kita bisa bermain setelah kau sembuh, sayang"

"Aku mau sekarang, ayolah.. ini untuk mengingat sebelum kita menikah"

Mati-matian Kuroko menahan suara yang bergetar, menahan airmata yang hampir merembes keluar, berusaha terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah apa itu?"

"Sei-kun besok 24 jam tidak boleh menemui ku"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ini kan challenge, karena setelah ini kita akan bersama selamanya jadi mari kita mencoba challenge ini"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"Kumohon… ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan"

Akashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tidak mau, dia ingin melihat Kuroko selalu. Tapi melihat Kuroko yang akan bersedih karena permintaan nya ditolak lebih membuat Akashi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk besok ya!"

"Ya, arigatou Sei-kun"

Akashi tersenyum karena melihat wajah Kuroko yang tersenyum.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan, Akashi tidak datang ke rumah sakit hari ini. dia sibuk mengurus pernikahan nya. sebenarnya Akashi tidak masalah untuk mengundur hari, biar saja undangan yang sudah tersebar, tapi Kuroko saat itu bilang tidak apa-apa, dia bisa.

Akashi percaya itu, maka pernikahan ini akan tetap berlanjut.

.

Kuroko bernafas semakin pelan, mata nya semakin sayu. Namun tangan nya dipaksakan untuk menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas. Dokter sudah bilang akan membantu menuliskan tapi Kuroko dengan keras kepala ingin menulis sendiri. Tulisan nya tidak bagus lagi, tangan nya sudah sangat bergetar. Beberapa rintik airmata turut membasahi kertas. Tapi bibir Kuroko menyunggingkan senyuman manis, dalam otaknya semua memori dikumpulkan kembali untuk diingat sekali lagi, untuk dibawa sebagai ole-ole dialam yang berbeda nanti.

Tanda titik mengakhiri kalimat terakhir pada tulisan dikertas itu. tangan Kuroko melemas, airmata megaburkan pandangan nya.

Wajah tampan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang akan menjadi suami nya terbayang dengan jelas, bibir itu tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya, semua terlihat gelap, jantung tidak lagi berdetak, denyut nadi tak lagi terasa, nafas pun tidak kian berhembus kembali.

.

.

.

Keesokkan hari setelah 24 jam challenge, Akashi datang kembali untuk menemui Kuroko. Tapi, tidak dalam sebuah ruangan yang tertutup, ini diruang terbuka, dibawah sinar cahaya matahari.

Mawar putih yang sudah dibuket sedemikian indah diletakkan diatas gundukan tanah tempat Akashi berjongkok sekarang.

Sesuatu dari saku juga dikeluarkan. Sebuah kotak beludru yang ketika dibuka, isi nya berkilau menyilaukan. Berlian asli yang dibentuk langsung dari tambang nya.

Kotak itu dalam keadaan terbuka diletakkan disamping bunga diatas tanah.

Akashi membelai batu yang berada diatas gundukan itu. mencium batu itu, batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang begitu Akashi cintai, yang Akashi idamkan selama ini, yang Akashi perjuangkan, yang tak akan Akashi lupakan, Kuroko Tetsuya, calon istrinya.

"Tetsuya cepat sekali sampai ke finish, aku tertinggal sangat jauh"

Semilir angin membawa rambut merah delima yang acak-acakan melambai diudara.

"Aku sampai tidak sempat melihat mata biru Tetsuya"

Berharap ada jawaban, berharap suara datar yang monoton memanggil nya dengan manja. Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak ada lagi.

"K-kita bahkan belum mengucapkan ja-janji suci, s-sayang"

Suara itu bergetar lemah, tergagap, lidah keluh untuk berucap.

"Kenapa? KENAPA TETSUYA MENINGGALKAN AKU SECEPAT INI?! Tetsuya sangat tega bahkan tidak mengizinkan ku menikmati hari terakhir dengan mu!"

Tangis itu pecah! Pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia menangis.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuyaaa… aku tidak akan sanggup. Sungguh. Aku hancur, aku gugur, sayang. Kau lupa yang ku katakan saat menembakmu? Hmmmm?"

Akashi menangis, terisak dalam perih nya hati.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku akan sangat merindukan mu"

Dibawah sinar matahari yang semakin redup karena terhalangi awan hitam, langit turut berduka cita atas kepedihan yang dirasakan Akashi. Tetes air dari langit ikut menemani tetes air dari mata Akashi.

Secarik kertas yang digenggam erat diletakkan diatas dada, dilindungi agar tak basah. Itu kenangan terakhir yang harus dijaga baik.

Kertas berisi pesan yang ditulis dengan usaha terakhir.

 _Selamat! Sei-kun sudah berhasil melakukan ini. maka sekarang, lakukan lah setiap hari. Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun._

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

hikss.. RnR,please?


End file.
